You'll Be in My Heart
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: Katara stood out on the arctic shelf that she called home. She stared at the watery horizon where Korra had went, remembering of her beloved Aang. Oh, how Korra reminds Katara of Aang. *This takes place after Korra leaves for Republic City yet it is an AU. You'll see why when you read it. One-Shot! The song belongs to Phil Collins. Note: There's news on my other stories in here.*


**Hey, everybody. I know what you guys are thinking. _W__hat? A new story? What ever happened to _Love & Distrust/The Traitor? I'll tell you good reader. I'm working on them. Which brings me to some news.**

**Great news: I HAVE THREE MORE DAYS LEFT OF MY SECOND COLLEGE SEMESTER! Meaning that I'll have more that enough time to write, proofread/edit and post new chapters for my stories.**

**Good/bad news: Since the last time I posted... anything, I've been working on bits and pieces on Love & Distrust and The Traitor. That does NOT mean that I have a complete chapter ready to be posted. That will still take a while for me to restart posting things again and when I do, they will be constant. I'll give you guys a posting schedule when that time comes.**

**Anyways, any other news will be at the end. I just wanted to get this out before I lost any of you. I'll stop talking/typing now and let you guys read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. However, I do own the position of being the technical director in my college news broadcast this week. I am one nervous chick.**

**You'll be in My Heart**

Katara stood out on the arctic shelf that she called home. She stared at the watery horizon where Korra had went, remembering of her beloved Aang.

Oh, how Korra reminds Katara of Aang. Granted, they aren't exactly alike but they do have similar qualities. Like their eagerness and enthusiasm. The other day, when the White Lotus approved her to start her airbending training, the reaction she had completely reminded her of Aang. Since that moment on, Katara could not stop thinking of him.

_Spirits! How I miss you, Aang._ She thought as a tear slipped from her eye.

That single tear brought a memory to the top of Katara's mind.

*Flashback*

Katara and Aang had just return home after a horrendous meeting with the four nation's leaders and their advisers. Everyone, with the exception of Firelord Zuko and Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, criticized Aang's relationship with Katara. Asking him, or more like ordering him, to pick a non-bender female to bring back the almost mythed fourth nation of the Air Nomads.

Logically, Katara raged at this request, calling everyone (with only those three exception, the third being Aang) complete idiots for even thinking such things before she was pulled out of the room by Aang. The ride back to their home was silent and tense. It was only after they got home that the silence was broken.

Aang closed the door to the sound of a light sob. He turned around to see Katara sitting in a chair and crying into her hands. He calmly walked over to her and gently removed her hands from her face.

He wiped away a falling tear with the pad of his thumb as he stared into her eyes. "Come stop your crying. It will be all right." he said. He held out his other hand to Katara as he continued. "Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry." Without a warning, Katara tackled Aang in a platypus bear hug. Once Aang recovered from his slight daze, he hugged her back.

With a soft chuckle, Aang spoke again. "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry." As he said this, his voice changed from jokingly to a serious yet lovingly one. "From this day on, now and forever more, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say."

"Why can't they understand the way we feel, Aang?" Katara asked into his shoulder, sniffling a couple of times.

"They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all." he responded. "Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other, to have and to hold. They'll see in time, I know."

Both Aang's voice and eyes became very distant all of a sudden as he continued to ramble. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on. Trust me, they'll see in time. I know."

Hearing the change in his voice, Katara pulled back to stare at him in the eyes just as Aang came back to his sense and stared back at Katara. A smile broke out on Aang's face. "We'll show them together 'cause you'll be in my heart." he said. He then removed an arm from around her in order to place his hand on top of his heart. "Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more."

For the first time since the meeting ended, Katara smiled. Aang hugged her close to his chest in a soft embrace. Resting her head over his heart, she heard its steady thump as his chest rumbled when he began to speak again. "You'll be here in my heart. No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart. Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always." Aang brought his head down near her ear and whispered, "Just look over your shoulder."

Katara closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Aang, his words repeating inside her head as she began to lose consciousness. _Just look over your shoulder._

When she finally reopened her eyes, she was standing all alone in the Southern Water Tribe. She had not moved from her spot as the memory faded away. _Just look over your shoulder._ The blowing wind seemed to say. Out of reflex, she cocked her head to one side. _I'll be there always..._ The air whistled in her other ear. She turned in the other direction but just as quickly returned her gaze to the horizon.

Katara did an instant double take when she saw yellow and orange from the corner of her eye. However, she did not see anything… or anyone there. Believing, and knowing, that Aang was really there, watching over her, she gave a small smile. "You are still, and forever more, be in my heart too, Aang."

At that moment, a brutally cold wind whipped arena causing her to hug herself tightly. She wisely decided to head back inside her hut but just as she was about to enter, she looked back at the spot where she saw the colors. "Goodbye, Aang. I'll see you soon." With that said, she went inside her home and went about her usual day.

**The End**

**What do you guys think? Like it, love it, hate it? I know that there were some part that Katara and Aang seem and/or were a bit OOC. Or was that just me? Tell me guys. I really want to know.**

**So, I just want to add one more news/poll kind of thing. I recently found my first fanfic story that I had EVER written. I wrote it after watching the series finale all those years ago, back before I knew about this website (note: I've a member of this site for almost three years and I wrote this in '08). Anyway, I was writing this story on my desktop and decided to print a hardcopy. Afterwards, I continued writing it when my computer got a virus and lost EVERYTHING. Since then, I've never retyped it and continued it. The point is do you guys want to read it? Granted, it's incomplete and most likely has grammar errors ALL OVER THAT but I'll post exactly as it is just so you guys can approve or deny this story. **

**Again, let me know what you guys think of this story (the you just read) and the one that I mentioned above. I was going to call it "A:TLA Book 4: Air". I know, original, huh? That's it for today. I'll see everybody in a few weeks with a new chapter (hopefully). **

**Cabin16 - Nemesis, out.**

**UPDATE - 6/17/13: Follow me on Tumblr (cabin16-nemesis . tumblr) or at my twitter (at Cabin16Nemesis) for some hints on stories, possible story ideas (which there is one on my Tumblr) and for those who don't have fanfiction, story announcements. (links are on my profile if you are having any trouble)**


End file.
